1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and an electronic device and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal, an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device easily and intuitively through a touch device included in the mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
Recent electronic devices such as digital TVs have various functions in addition to their own functions, and thus user interfaces for controlling these various functions also become complicated and are diversified.
Although terminals capable of controlling the electronic devices including a remote controller are propagated, the terminals are difficult to efficiently control the various functions.